Ghost Hunting Academy: Naru's POV
by Di.M.H
Summary: Naru revisits a ghost from his past what is it you'll have to read to find out. ONESHOT


_**Ghost Hunting Academy: Naru's POV**_

The long halls are filled with students as I made my way to the headmaster's office. The court yard was large with pink and red roses blossomed on the edge of the garden with blue lilies and daisies. I've only been here since I graduated three years ago and this place felt like home to me. I had ordered Lin to stay behind in Japan while I came here with Madoka. Students dressed in black walked me as they headed for second period. The academy was warm and kind but in reality it meant for the darkness world far beyond ours.

I looked at the garden. The elderly gardener was standing there checking for insects of any kind. I remembered standing there with my brother and childhood friends talking about the future. I was dead set on becoming a ghost hunter back then, in fact when my dream came true it all too perfect. I clutched my chest feeling the pain I have been feeling since Gene passed. I tried to forget about that and focused on why I was here. Madoka was a head of me but I didn't mind. It felt nice to be back home in a familiar surrounds, although I'm not sure on build the academy in Japan when my family lives in England was beyond me. I just sighed thinking about it. "The gardens look nice," said Madoka with a smile.

I didn't reply soon we arrived to two large wooden doors. I looked up at them. I remembered when I first started school how huge these doors were but now they weren't so big to me. I sighed as Madoka pushed the two doors opened with both hands. I followed her into the large ballroom. Many students when they first start out believes that this was a castle or mansion at one point. I know better than that, my great grandfather built this school from the ground up with his own two hands. I looked up at the lights that were hanging down. I looked to the large staircase in front of me. Madoka was already on the ninth from the top when I came to the foot of the stairs. I climbed the stairs after her. "It's been so long since you've been here," she said looking over her shoulder smiling at me. "It's only been three years," I replied.

She sighed and continued up the stairs. Soon I felt my foot hit the top step before my mind could register what happened. Images of my years attending school here crossed my mind. I continued to follow Madoka down the hall. Soon we came two wooden doors at the end of the hall. "Here we are," she said turning to me. "I have a class to teach so be a good boy and don't give your dear uncle a heart attack now." She walked down the hall to my left. I sighed and watched her walk off. I made my way to the doors. I reached out for one of the golden handles on the door. I pulled and the door opened. "Come in," said a voice.

I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me. "Oh Kazuya," said a voice loudly, "Welcome to Ghost Hunting Academy!" I turned to face the man speaking to me. "What's with that face?" he asked. His long brown hair reminded me of Bou-san with Yasuhara-san's glasses. His dark brown eyes were almost similar to Mai's. He wore a long sleeve shirt with was the same shade as John's hair and dark blue dress pants like mine. "Why did you ask me to come here/" I asked, "You know full well that I'm busy." I approached the desk as I spoke. "I know," he said, "But I just wanted to see you. It's been far too long since I've seen my darling nephew." His is so annoying that I just buried my face into my hand the moment he opened his mouth. "You know why I'm in Japan?" I asked that shut him up.

"I'm aware that," he said. I wasn't surprised by the sudden tone in his voice. "It's far too long since Eugene vanished on us." I looked down. "But you already found his body and caught the murderer…So why not just home!" his stupidly is far beyond man. "Just stop talking," I groaned. "Oh but why?" he asked, "I haven't seen you in three years and this is how you treat? Kazuya, you're hurting my feelings!" He lunged forward toward me but I stepped aside watching him fall flat on his face. "Ow, that hurts," he said. "What is your deal?" I shouted, "I swear every time I come by here; you have to act like such a child!" Then the door opened. "Excuse me?" said a voice. I turned around to see a girl that was two years younger than me standing there in the doorway. She had long dark hair midnight blue eyes like mine, wearing the official academy uniform. Her eyes widen when she saw me.

"Kazuya!" she shouted wrapping her arms around my waist. "Hey Rene," I said. The headmaster smiled. "How cute," he said in the most annoying tone ever. "Big brother and little sister with a strong unbreakable bond." "Will you shut up," I groaned as she let go of me. "Where have you been big brother?" she asked, "I thought that I've lost you too just like Eugene." I looked at her. She had a sad look on her face. This girl is my little sister Irene Sibuya but everyone refers to her as Rene like they Eugene, Gene. She's two years younger than me and is her fifth year in the academy. "Where did you go?" she asked, "I afraid that I would have lost both brothers to the same killer." "I was in Japan," I replied, "Looking for Gene."

"So, it was you who brought his body home," she said looking down at her feet. "Rene," I said. Then that stupid headmaster spoke up. "Oh Kazuya," he said, "I have an order for you from Kin." I turned around to see the paper he was holding. It was a flyer for a Japanese wresting match. "Wresting?" I asked. He looked at the flyer. "Oops wrong thing," he said. He placed the flyer onto the desk and handed me a letter. "He wants you to run the French branch he's thinking of opening soon in Paris." I looked at the letter. "I don't think so," I replied dropping the letter on his desk. "I've spoken with Kin and he has no problem with me staying in Japan a while longer." "Oh really?" he said, "What's with that smile on your face?" I didn't realize that I was smiling. Rene looked at my face. "I see it in your eyes as usual big brother," she said with a smile. My eyes give away my true emotions I believe that Mai figured it out.

"Is there a girl that has your eye?" he asked. I knew what was going to happen next. "Kazuya," he said in a serious tone but what he said with an annoying tone. "You dirty boy!" "Do you ever shut up!" I shouted punching the desk causing the headmaster and Rene to jump. "I swear every time you open your mouth," I growled under my breath. "So, my big brother has a girlfriend," said Rene, "So, what's her name?" "Don't you have class?" I asked her. Then she gasped as if she just realized something. "I need to make sure that the other students return to their classrooms for the night," she said running toward the window and opening it. She turned to me. "Let's hang some time big brother," she said jumping down from the window.

"What about my hug," the headmaster cried. "Why did you really want me here?" I asked. He turned to face me. "Yes, I wanted to see if would do me a favor while you're in Japan," he said, "I need you to give this to a man named Gai Lauran." He handed me a small bag. "What's in it?" I asked taking it from him. "Just some beans," he replied. "Beans?" I repeated in surprised. "Yes," he replied, "Those beans that give you the ability of ghost." "I hate these," I said placing into my coat pocket. "If that's all you needed me for," I said, "Then I'm out of here." "Wait," he cried out as I turned toward the door. "I have a new student enrolling here," he explained, "And I want your opinion on this student."

I turned around and saw the photo he was holding in his hand. It was Hara-san! "Hara-san?" I said in shock but hide it. "Ah so you know her well," he said, "Masako Hara has asked to attend classes here for a while even though she's sixteen." "That's right," I said, "You graduate from this academy at sixteen. I have forgotten about that." "I'm not surprised," he replied, "You've graduated at fourteen and that's pretty to graduate from this academy since that was your fourth year." I heard voices from outside. I walked toward the window and saw a group of students standing at the front gate as a long black limo pulled up. The driver got out the limo and walked toward the back seat. He opened the door and stepped aside.

I saw Hara-san stepping out from the limo. "Hara-san," I whispered under my breath. The headmaster stood beside me. "It seems she has arrived," he said. He looked at my face. "Alright get back!" a voice shouted. Rene pushed her way through the crowd and got in front of the students protecting Hara-san. "Everyone please give Hara-san some room," she barked but the crowd tackled her down to the ground. I jumped out the window and ran to catch her. I held out my arm catching her in time. She looked up and saw me there. "Big brother," she cried. "You idiot," I said standing her up straight. "What were you thinking taking on this job by yourself?" I knocked on the top of her head with my fist. "Sorry," she groaned.

"Sibuya-sempai!" the students cried out. "Everyone," I said turning to them, "That's enough now make your way to class now." "Naru?" said a voice. I turned around to see Hara-san standing there behind me. "I thought that was you," she said with a smile behind her kimono sleeve. "Hara-san," I replied, "What brings you here?" "I've come to attend classes," she replied, "What are you here?" "My uncle is the headmaster of the academy," I replied. "I see," she said, "I heard this girl standing beside you call you 'big brother' is that true?" "Yes this is Irene Sibuya my little sister," I replied gesturing to Rene. "It's nice to meet you Hara-san," said Rene bowing to Hara-san. Hara-san just smiled at her. "The pressure is all mine," she said. I placed a hand on Rene's head. "She's a student that this academy, if you ever need anything to can always go to her for help, right?" I said. "Right big brother," Rene replied.

"Please follow me," said Rene, "I'll take you to the headmaster's office." She turned and walked away. "The other way," I replied pointing to the entrance following the east wing where the headmaster's office was. She stopped in her tracks. "Right," she said scratching her head. I led the way to the headmaster's office. I noticed two men in black following they were Hara-san's bodyguards. We got to the office when I opened the door that idiot peered through the doors. "Welcome Hara-san!" he said cheerfully. "I'm headmaster Yang and I've been looking forward to meet you." "Yes, hello," said Hara-san, "It's so nice to meet you sir." She bowed to him. I didn't think it was needed but I kept quiet.

"Please come in," he said. We made our way inside the office leaving the guards outside. "You already know my darling nephew Kazuya," he said pointing to me. "You're annoying," I groaned. "And you just met my dearest niece Irene." "Yes," Hara-san replied, "Your nephew and I have been well good friends, right Naru?" I didn't reply. "So, is she your girlfriend big brother?' Rene asked. "Shut up," I groaned. Hara-san brushed. "We're just friends," she replied. "Yeah right," said Rene. "Rene, stop it," I growled. She giggled. "Anyway," said the headmaster, "Since you're sixteen that means you'll only here for a year. Are you aware of that?" "I am aware that I will be attending classes for year here," Hara-san answered.

"Well, allow me to explain why that is: in this academy students were required to be between the ages of ten through sixteen. Once you graduate you will be assigned to a ghost hunting company like SPR. Most students are children from ghost hunting families." "You mean the fifteen ghost hunting families?" Hara-san asked. "That is correct," he replied, "Kazuya and Rene are from the fourth strongest ghost hunting family but I'll learn more about that later while you're here this academy. I will learn the basics and more in depth techniques of ghost hunting. There are so many ways to learn. Students also required to wear black school uniform with different colored tied." He leaned down and pulled out and box and place it on his desk. "There are six colors," he said reaching inside and pulling out the ties.

"Each color stands for what year you're in of school here. Red is for first years, blue is for second years, yellow is for third years, green is for fourth years, orange is for fifth years and purple is for sixth years. These colors tell us what year you're in. I find it that it's much easier this way. I've noticed that students get tired of telling us what year they're in. this academy was built in 1874 by my grandfather and since then we've been moving on strong shaping young minds of the field of paranormal research." "I see," said Hara-san, "So, this academy has been a part of your family centuries." "Yes," the headmaster replied. I rolled my eyes. "My grandfather passed it onto to my father who in returned passed it to me and soon I will pass it to either my nephew or niece someday." "You don't have children of your own?" Hara-san asked.

"No, I see my nieces and nephews as my children," he replied. She nodded. "The academy has the same policies as other schools but there are a few different rules. Students will be encouraged to have some training in the field in order to graduate. That shouldn't be a problem for you Hara-san since you're a famous psychic medium and you do work alongside my dear nephew.' "Yes, that is true," said Hara-san, "So, I have met that requirement." "Yes you have. Students must to learn how to get rid of a spirit for their graduation. " "I see," if they don't?" "Then we're have to fail them and they won't graduate and they'll have to find something else that they can do that isn't ghost hunting."

I remembered my friend Fai who failed out of the academy. "We do have some spirits that we let lose every now and then to test the students so if you sense you will be aware of the spirits are normal here. We capture the spirits and lock them in a room that can hold spirits inside and then we release them to test the students' abilities." "So, the students are required to send the spirits off to rest?" "Yes," he answered pushing up his glasses with two fingers. "We let them out once a month at random to confuse the students and keep them on their toes for the training that is given to them." "I see," said Hara-san, "Thank you for the explanation of the academy headmaster." I turned to the door and opened it.

"You're very welcome Hara-san," he said, "If you have any questions while you're here please feel free to ask me anything or tell me if something is bothering you." "Yes thank you," Hara-san replied. She bowed to him once more. "Here is your schedule and student handbook. If any questions about the academy outside of campus stop by any time or ask Kazuya since he's been here for four years and knows how things around here." "Yes thank you," she replied bowing again. She followed Rene and I out the office. "Take care," he called before I shut the door. "Well," said Rene, "I got Madoka's class next. See you later Hara-san. Bye big brother!" "Don't fall again," I called back as she ran off.

"Your uncle and sister are very charming people," said Hara-san. I rubbed my shoulder. "I suppose," I replied, "Exactly Rene isn't my only sister. I have a younger sister who's still in grade school." "So, you're the older brother," she said. "I guess," I said, "I need return to the office. Would you like me to walk you to your third hour class?" "Yes thank you," she replied smiling. I walked her to her classroom which was on the second floor. "Thank you Naru," she said. "I'll see around," I replied before walking away. "See you," she called after me. I walked down the empty hall with the beans in my pocket. Then I remembered that Gai Lauran was Lin's cousin in China. That stupid could have mailed it he had the information for that. I sighed knowing there's no point running back into the office and yelling at him for it.

I got to the front gate and waited for Lin to come and pick me up. I stood there thinking about the day. I checked my watch it was 9:34. Then I saw the company van pulling up to the side of the road. I walked to the passenger side and climbed in. "What did he want to talk about?" Lin asked as I closed the door. I pulled the beans and handed it to him. "He wants me to give those to Gai when we see him next time," I explained. Lin placed them in the grove compartment of the van. "I'll give it to him when I leave for China this weekend," he replied. That's right Lin was going to China to visit family this weekend and won't be back until Tuesday afternoon. I felt so stupid forgetting that. "I'm not so sure about leaving you alone," he said. "I'll be fine," I replied knowing never worked with him.

"What would happen to you if you took a case when I'm not there?" he asked, "What would you do then?" "There won't be any cases during the weekend," I replied, "There never is." "That's not the point," he hissed, "I don't feel right leaving you alone especially since you'll be alone with Mai." Then I realized that Mai and I were going to be alone for the weekend. Mai and I have been dating for a few months now. This was an oppnurtity that I couldn't pass up. The thought of being alone with Mai filled my mind that I didn't hear what Lin was saying. "Are you listening?" he asked. "Hn?" I said looking at him as he started the car. "Of course you weren't," he sighed. "Just don't get her pregnant." "I won't," I swore to him.

I knew he wasn't sure of that. "You can be such a teenager sometimes," he said. "I'm only seventeen," I replied. "I see even you have hormones," Lin remarked. "What?" I shouted staring at him hard. He didn't glance my way. I turned in my seat. I stared at the road the whole ride back. Soon we got to the office. I got out the van. It was only 10:30 now. I walked up the steps to SPR. Lin was right behind me. I opened the door and stepped inside. I headed to my office but stopped and turned to Lin, "Apparently," I said, "Hara-san has enrolled into the academy as of now." Lin nodded. "I saw her limo driving down the road away from the academy," Lin replied I went into my office waiting for a case or for Mai to come into the office. I sat down in my chair and turned to my laptop.

I opened a file and thought about the old days at the academy. I smirked at the images that popped in my head. I wish I could share these memories with Gene like we use to do when he was alive. I sighed and opened the file that I had been working on. I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I said. The door opened and Mai stepped into the room with a cup of tea. I looked at the clock; it was only 1:30. "Mai," I said. "I had early release today. I told you that on the third Friday of every month is early release day," she explained. She placed the cup onto my desk. The tea smelt so good. She looked at my face. "You okay?" she asked, "You seem to be deep in thought." I pulled her into my lap and kissed her forehead. "I'm fine," I replied, "Just thinking about some old memories that's all." She smiled and kissed me.

The end


End file.
